


Diamond in the Rough

by naktibalda



Series: Back to Square-One [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Prompt Fic, Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktibalda/pseuds/naktibalda
Summary: Word Prompt: Annoyance***“You gotta be kidding me,” Tony hears the irritated huff as he’s reaching for the last diamond and turns around quickly.The door shuts softly behind the two tall broad figures and Tony himself barely suppresses his sigh of annoyance. Really? Them again? Tony glances upwards berating any deity or cosmic power for this turn of events. What has Tony done to deserve this kind of karma? Besides being an upscale high-tech thief that is.





	Diamond in the Rough

This far from the main party hall Tony can only faintly hear the boring classical music and the deafening clamor of people talking over each other. He catches himself tapping his fingers nervously on the side of his phone and forces himself to stop immediately. The numbers on the screen change quickly as the sequence locks in one digit at a time. A movement at the end of the hall catches his eye and Tony glances down the dimly lit hallway. Eyes locked on the corner, muscles tense and ready, he waits for a heartbeat. Then another two. Nothing.

Tony fixes the gold and red masquerade mask on his face, eyes returning to the screen of his phone as the last number of the code locks in place. The light on the display by the door turns to green and Tony unhooks his phone from it, silently slipping inside the room. He rests for a second, leaning against the door, letting the rush of adrenaline course through him, feeling his thunderous heart beat wildly against his rib-cage. A slow controlled exhale and Tony gets back to work.

There’s another display by the door on the inside. He opens it quickly and efficiently, hooking his phone to it. “Do your magic, JARVIS,” he prompts in a barely audible whisper.

Tony glances behind himself at the room at large. The crisscross of the laser sensors illuminates the room in a ghastly red color. The three glass cases, however, are lit by harsh white lights and rainbows spark in places where they hit the diamonds just right. A smile curves the corner of Tony’s lips.

“You can proceed, sir,” JARVIS’s voice sounds in Tony’s ear.

The sensors blink once and turn off. Tony glances at the cameras in the corners but their lights are off too. So Tony collects his phone and steps closer to the glass cases.

“How we doing, honeybear?” Tony asks, eyes scanning the diamonds right in front of him.

“All quiet,” Rhodey answers. “Ready for extraction when you are.”

Tony opens the case. “Aren’t you a beauty,” he whispers, hand reaching in and caressing the sharp edges of the largest diamond.

“I know I’m irresistible, Tones, but focus on the job,” Rhodey says, a smile in his voice.

Tony rolls his eyes. He does hurry up though and starts collecting the precious stones into a black velvet bag.

“You gotta be kidding me,” Tony hears the irritated huff as he’s reaching for the last diamond and turns around quickly.

The door shuts softly behind the two tall broad figures and Tony himself barely suppresses his sigh of annoyance. Really? Them again? Tony glances upwards berating any deity or cosmic power for this turn of events. What has Tony done to deserve this kind of karma? Besides being an upscale high-tech thief that is.

“Barnes, Rogers,” Tony lets his voice drip with exasperation. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“That belongs to us,” Barnes says, pointing at the bag in Tony’s hand. In the low light and from this far Tony can’t see his face but he’d bet the diamonds he’s clutching that Barnes has that adorable murder scowl on his face under the masquerade mask.

“Finders keepers,” Tony grins at him, wagging the bag and making the diamonds rustle around.

“You think you’ll be able to keep them for long?” There’s a challenge in Rogers’s voice. He starts advancing on Tony slowly and deliberately. The vastness of his shoulders distracts Tony for a second before he’s refocusing on what Rogers is saying. “I mean, there’s two of us and only one of you.” Rogers looks completely at ease with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his perfectly fitted slacks.

“And only one exit,” Barnes adds. He’s walking forward too, trying to help Rogers corner Tony. The light catches onto his silver mask, making it glint rainbows.

Irritation makes Tony’s mouth turn down and press into a thin line. He studied the blueprints of this place extensively while preparing for the heist, he knows there’s only one exit, thank you very much. He’s at a huge disadvantage, that’s clear to all three of them, but Tony’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

Tony hums, turning his back to them and reaching for the last diamond. Out of the corner of his eye he follows Rogers’s, who’s closer, progress.

“Says a lot about you that it takes two of you for a job that I can do by myself, don’t you think, boys?” The stone drops into the bag and Tony ties the drawstrings. He pockets it quickly.

“And it says a lot about how arrogant you are to work alone.” Barnes’s voice is too close to Tony. He couldn’t have moved that fast, Tony didn’t even hear him. Barnes’s arms snake around Tony’s waist, holding him close against the other man’s chest. “Give it up, gorgeous,” he whispers, dare Tony say, sensuously into Tony’s ear, making a shiver run down Tony’s spine. Barnes lifts his right hand, palm up, a silent reinforcement of his words.

The breath Tony takes in to calm himself isn’t at all shuddery, no way. But two can play at that game. And Tony’s extremely good at it. “This is very forward of you, Barnes,” Tony mutters. He turns his head, his lips brushing Barnes’s stubbly cheek and quickly finding the corner of his lips. Tony’s hips push back into Barnes’s crotch and he moves his ass in what he hopes is a distracting manner.

Barnes’s hold goes slack for a second, his quick intake of breath sharp and surprised, and it’s all Tony needs to slip out of the embrace. He takes a couple steps back, distancing himself from Barnes and his inviting heat.

But Tony doesn’t get to gloat for long. His eyes quickly scan the spot to Barnes’s left where Rogers was supposed to be. Tony near frowns at himself when he’s spun around and pushed against the wall by Rogers, trapped by his massive body. The dark blue of Rogers’s mask would probably bring out his stunningly blue eyes in sufficient light; for now Tony can only imagine it.

“Don’t like sharing, Rogers?” Tony wonders, his mouth quirking up. Getting under their skin and distracting them is the only way Tony’s getting out of here with those diamonds, and he damn well will use everything in his arsenal to achieve that.

The wicked smile that graces Rogers’s plush lips throws Tony off kilter for a second. “I like sharing just fine. Not diamonds though.”

Rogers glances down to Tony’s lips, Tony’s certain of that. The heat radiating off him and the just right pressure of his hips to Tony’s makes Tony’s head spin. Rogers’s hands make their way down Tony’s body slowly, touching and tracing his chest, dipping underneath his jacket to skim along his stomach, making the muscles there jump. He presses in even closer, angling his head slightly to the left. Their noses touch, masks scratch against one another. Their lips are a hairsbreadth apart and it’s all Tony can do to not dart the tip of his tongue out and trace Rogers’s inviting bottom lip.

Tony’s about to give in, his breaths coming in pants already, when Rogers suddenly draws back with a smirk on his face. “That’s how you do it, Buck,” he says smugly, raising a hand with the black velvet bag between his fingers and glancing at his partner.

Barnes rolls his eyes. “Show off,” he mutters good-naturedly.

Tony narrows his eyes at them, jaw clenching hard. He’s been played like a hormonal teen with a first crush. Rhodey will never let him live this down.

“It was a real pleasure seeing you again, Stark,” Rogers says, walking backwards, eyes locked on Tony and sliding down his form where he’s still leaning against the wall.

“Maybe next time we’ll enjoy your company longer,” Barnes winks at Tony over his shoulder.

Tony lets out a frustrated sigh that borders on a groan and thunks his head back against the wall. He’ll get them back next time. And Tony will make sure that there’s a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to prompt me, or just scream with me about these three lovable fools, I'm on tumblr as vidurvasaris!


End file.
